objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDIA 6- "Don't Look Now"
Before Elimination A small rectangular light opens up. Coiny comes out of the HPRC outside of Yoyleland. Coiny: Where am... I? FSB: Once you fell off the summit, you and the others fell in the snow and froze to death. Coiny: Of all the people to recover me. FSB: I also revived Team No-Name It cuts to TNN. GB: What the heck Puffball?! TB: Yeah, what is wrong with you? Puffball: I just wanted to get prizes. Fries: Puffball, you let greed go to your head, and that's never good. Constantly winning prizes, you think you cannot be stopped! But people now know to vote for "perfect" contestants, instead of people like Golf Ball! GB: I hate you Fries. Fries: People have brains now Puffball. Enjoy the TLC. TB, GB, Gelatin, Fries, Rocky, and Firey walk away. Cake at Stake TV: Cake at Stake! Get a cake! Or be at stake. Cake at Stake! Fries: *thinking of a critique* Um...that was pretty good. FSB: Welcome No-Name, to your 3rd elimination. Enjoy those seats, cuz I bet you will be here a lot! Puffball: Does that mean I get a prize? Fries slaps Puffball. Let's show the likes! Firey has the most likes. TB: With Puffball becoming a traitor I thought I would finally get a prize. FSB: Spin the wheel, my liege! Lands on Coiny voodoo doll. Firey: I cannot accept this prize! Me and Coiny have parted ways. Even if we still slap eachother, we play it for laughs! I must destroy this doll so he does not get hurt. Firey burns the doll, using his body. Coiny gets set a blaze. FSB: Now for dislikes! The prizes are key lime pie! Tennis Ball is safe with 149 votes. TB: Yayyyow... FSB: Also safe are Gelatin, Firey, and Rocky! Gelatin: DO I NOT LO- *Gets hit with cake* FSB: Fries is safe with 492 votes. So it's down to Golf Ball and Puffball! GB is revealed to b safe with 571 votes. FSB: Puffball, you have been eliminated with 1,442 votes. A new record! Puffball: WHAA'AA''AAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!' Puffball turns huge, and is about to eat everybody. Yellow Face: I HAVE NO ARMS! Pokes Needle into Puffball. Puffball deflates and falls in the TLC/LOL Intro starts. Spin the Wheel! / Team Switches Coiny: NOW we are the biggest team! Needle: I quit. Coiny: Why Needy? slap Needle: That's why "Coiner" Needyle joins Freesmart. Book: Just when I thought we weren't doing well! Pencil: WAAAHHH Book: Are you okay? Pencil: NO! I just lost my 2 best friends! FSB: Icy, spin the wheel! IC: Revenge! *hits and breaks part of wheel, making it spin* The wheel lands on the broken part. Nickel: The broken piece says "Forest Hide and Seek" The Challenge FSB: Team Freesmart will be the seekers, while Team No-Name and WOAH Bunch hide! When one full team has been found, they will be UFE! If Freesmart does not find an entire team by sunrise, they are UFE! Pin and Yellow Face hide behind a shrub. Pin: Yellow Face, be very quiet. YF: OKAA- Pin: Shush! Bomby runs behind a tree, and sees Gelatin and Fries walking. He quickly gets a plan to get them found. Bomby finds Firey and ignites himself, and then walks to Gelatin and Fries. Gelatin: Oh hey Bomby. Why is your- BOOM Gelatin and Fries are found burnt by Book. Book: Yay! That's two down! FSB: So Gelatin, Fries, and Bomby are all out. Outside of the forest. Flower walks up to the HPRC, and recovers Leafy. Leafy turns into Evil Leafy, and treads to her forest. Coiny: Gotta find a place to hide. Oh! This log can perfectly fit me! Coiny gets stuck in the log. Coiny: Darn. Pin: I think we're doing great! Yellow Face runs away. Ice Cube finds pin. IC: REVENGE! Icy jumps on pin, and breaks on her tip. FSB: Ice Cube has died, and Pin was found! Ruby: Pencil! Are you okay? Pencil: Match... Bubble... Evil Leafy appears in front of the two, and eats Ruby. Pencil punches Evil Leafy i a sad manner, and dies. TB and GB are walking. TB: Golf Ball? Why does that teleport sound seem familliar. GB: What? Evil Leafy startles the balls, and they run away, TB kicks GB up onto a tree, sacrificing himself. Firey: It's a evil monster! I'll burn it! Firey get eaten by Evil Leafy, but only makes her produce smoke. Nickel: Oh mint, oh mint, oh mint! Nickel falls into the log Coiny is stuck in. Coiny: NICKEL, GET OUT! IT'S HAPPENING! Nickel is stuck. The log begins to blur. Coiny gets on his feet in the log, and runs, screaming. Evil Leafy eats Rocky and Yellow Face. She is about to eat Book, but Coiny and Nickel fell over and exploded near Evil Leafy, making money fall on her. Evil Leafy: 'EEEEE'EEEE''EEEeee... Needle, found you two. Nickel and Coiny: Needy... slap Book: I think... that's everybody. Needle: We won! Yeah! Spongy: MEH Spongy and GB are in a tree. FSB: Incredible! Spongy and Golf Ball are on opposite teams, meaning that the Freesmarts lose! Vote for Icy, Pencil, Book, Needle, or Ruby. JUST VOTE, PLEASE! I HAVE NO FRIENDS Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA